


everyone says you just gotta let it go

by adorkable



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2298440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Айзек не может нормально спать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	everyone says you just gotta let it go

**Author's Note:**

> для panKOSHAK, спасибо за арт

В первую ночь Дерек запрещает Айзеку выходить на улицу. Его ищут полицейские и это основной аргумент.

Они ложатся спать около двух часов. Айзек чувствует смешение запахов. Новый матрас, свежее белье, тяжелая перьевая подушка. Он не может заснуть и переворачивается с одного бока на другой. Смотрит в темноту и слышит дыхание своего альфы, что совершенно не успокаивает.

Внутри мечется как-то огонек не позволяющий заснуть и Айзек не смыкает глаз до самого утра.

Во вторую ночь Айзек скидывает подушку на пол. Это не помогает. Внезапно, он начинает задыхаться – приступ длится секунд десять, не больше. Дерек оказывается рядом, встряхивает сильно и смотрит в глаза. Он вытягивает Айзека из вязкого кошмара наяву.

Сон приходит, но он не дает никаких сил.

В третью ночь Айзек спрашивает разрешения уйти. От Дерека веет беспокойством, Айзек чувствует собственную вину. 

Они остаются на складе, потому что еще слишком опасно. Айзек пододвигает свой матрас ближе к матрасу Дерека и закрывает глаза.

Заснуть получается ближе к утру – Айзек около шести утра сбивается с ритма дыхания Дерека. Он не знает, кто заснул раньше.

В четвертую ночь Айзек уходит. Дерек стоит у него за спиной и его взгляд держит Айзека до самой двери. 

Сначала он идет, потом бежит. Оказавшись в лесу, Айзек позволяет себе выпустить когти и клыки. Он несется вперед и пару раз задевает деревья плечом.

Одежда успевает пропитаться грязью и водой, когда Айзек возвращается обратно. Дерек не говорит ни слова, когда его бета оказывается рядом, прижимается холодным телом и засыпает, так и не сказав ни слова. 

В пятую ночь Дерек подвозит Айзека к его дому. Они вместе заходят в бывшую комнату Айзека, и просто разглядывают все вокруг себя.

Айзек ощущает только усталость и ничего больше. Он не вспоминает ни о чем из своего прошлого.

Когда они оказываются в подвале, стоит только Айзеку прикоснуться к крышке «гроба» – усталость мгновенно становится сильнее.

Он вжимает голову в плечи и оборачивается к Дереку. Его альфа молчит и наблюдает. Айзек забирается в ящик и уже тянется закрыть крышку, но Дерек делает этот сам.

Теперь, будучи оборотнем, Айзек слышит, как Дерек садится рядом с «гробом», прижимается к нему головой и остается там. Айзек засыпает быстро, проводя дрожащими пальцами по всем царапинам, оставшимся после долгих лет.

В шестую ночь Айзек приходит к себе домой один. Он долго смотрит на ящик и не может понять, почему ему просто необходимо быть в нем, чтобы заснуть.

Он закрывает глаза и считает до десяти. Сон снова приходит быстро. Айзек не видит никаких кошмаров.

В седьмую ночь он слышит шум возле дома, звук подъезжающей машины.

Айзек только закрывает уши ладонями и чуть сильнее поджимает ноги – устраивается удобнее. В этот раз он оставил ботинки на полу и чувствует ступнями холод ящика.

Утром Дерек забирает его. Открывает крышку и берет спящего Айзека на руки, как маленького ребенка.

Наступает восьмая ночь, и Айзек никуда не уходит.


End file.
